A New LoveRenewed
by LuvHermy12
Summary: PLEASE VISITJOIN THE YAHOO GROUP HOME:http:groups. ANewLove this is the same story but renewed.new characterOC,same plotline,side humor. harry loves hermione vice versa,his cuz is a witch, crude humor,sid
1. Panic & Presents

Disclaimer- I own Nobody except Amelia Dursley J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter® etc.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed thinking about Hermione Granger.  
  
But just at the thought of Hermione his stomach had butterflies.  
  
Harry had been in deep like her since the day they met on the train on September 1(I think thats when term starts) but he had fallen madly in love with her at the end of 4th year when she kissed him on the cheek, and here it is the summer before 6th year. He kept thinking, and thinking until the doorbell woke him out of his thoughts abruptly. He walked out of his room then the sound of welcomes and cheer met his ears, he suddenly stopped turned around and bolted into his room. His whole summer crashed right then and there. His cousin Antoinette was spending the summer here. Uncle Vernon kept telling him not to let her know about his "abnormality".  
  
"Might as well get over it". He thought.  
  
He walked slowly downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen. Dudley was huddled in two chairs. Uncle Vernon grunted as if he didn't pay any mind, Aunt Petunia shrieked, Dudley was too busy sneaking some pie in his mouth when no one was looking. "Fat bastard"Harry thought shamelessly. He turned and saw Amelia looking at him with a mischievous grin across his face. He didn't like it not one bit 'cause she was horrible. She kept doing jokes and using him as a test bunny. When he was 6 he had to do his "business" in the bathroom and when he sat down the toilet seat popped up and he fell off, he saw her laughing in the hall and the surprised expression on his face made her laugh even more. This summer was hell and he knew it.  
  
When his birthday came he was very happy. Mrs. Weasley gave him a nice clock just like the one in her living room. And mince pies He read the card.  
  
Harry  
  
I hope you are well . The clock has been shrunk using the reducing spell, to make it larger just tap it with your wand and say inducio, if you want it smaller just tap it with your wand and say reducio. You can always come and stay if you want. Lots of fun  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
He picked up Hedwig who had Hermione's present. It was a book he looked for the name but it was no name. He read the card.  
  
Harry  
  
Your probably wondering what the book is about. You see it's a needer. Its 350 pages and there all blank. You write an item that you want rip the page out fold it up and set it down tap it with your wand and say itemio withinimus and the paper turns into that item.  
  
xoxo  
  
Lots of love  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry knew she cared about him but he took that as something special.  
  
He had to go to the bathroom, the other presents just had to wait.  
  
He shot through the door to the bathroom. When he got back to the room he saw Amelia Standing there looking at all his books.  
  
Defensive Magical Theory Hmm...I wonder who we've got for defense against the dark arts this year

* * *

A/N That's it guys im sorry for stopping but tomorrow ill start on the second chapter bye guys . Please review. 


	2. Surprises & Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amelia Dursley. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. If you have ideas e-mail me at

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises and Secrets  
  
Harry was dumbfounded and speechless.  
  
"What" he demanded "What are you talking about"  
  
"Oh hi Harry I didn't see you" She said acting surprised  
  
"What are you talking about ,how do you know about DADA"  
  
"You didn't know I'm a..." She paused reached in her pocket and pulled out a wand, "witch."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's eleven inches, dragon heartstring, hair from a powerful wizard who I forgot the name of."  
  
"Look I want to say sorry about all the years of pranks."she said sadly  
  
"I just had to fit into the Dursley lifestyle. Im in my seventh year."she continued  
  
"I'm full of shock right now why didn't you ever tell me" he said  
  
"It just never came up"  
  
"How can it never come up"  
  
"It just didn't"  
  
"It's alright but can you go to diagon alley with me"  
  
"I can but we have to act like nothing going on differently"  
  
"Can you do me a quick favor"  
  
"Sure what is it"  
  
"Since you can do magic outside of school can you tap this with your wand and say itemio withinimus"  
  
"Sure...but what exactly is it that you want me to tap"  
Harry wrote two butterbeers, A knife, A chocolate birthday cake with happy birthday harry on it, three sugar quills, and three pieces of bread on 1 page in the book Hermione gave him. He ripped them out, folded them and set them on the floor.  
  
"These" He said finally  
  
"Alright" She said unsure of what could possibly happen.  
  
When she did each she was surprised at what happened. Harry broke up the bread and gave it to Hedwig, and cut the cake gave her a slice. Then gave him and Antoinette a butterbeer, Some cake, and a sugar quill.  
  
When they were done Harry got to opening the other gifts.  
  
Ron got him a book too but it was a quidditch book. The Cannons and the Wasps:5 Years of Stats. But it had more about The Cannons than The Wasps.  
  
"Go Figure" Said Harry as he started to pick up the card It said:  
  
Harry  
  
I know your tired of getting Qudditch books but since  
  
you haven't been keeping up with the Cannons I thought  
  
That you'd need some stats. Mum said you can come stay  
  
if you want.  
  
Ron  
  
Hagrid got him 3 gallons of honeydukes chocolate. But he didn't say anything but nice summer.  
  
The last owl was his list of supplies and books.  
  
He needed the standard book of spells grade 6. The summer was going to be better he thought as he put a sugar quill in his mouth.

* * *

A/N please review and those who have thanks and keep reviewing. If you Have Ideas Email Me at 


	3. Thoughts & Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amelia Dursley. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. If you have ideas e-mail me at 

* * *

Chapter 3:Thoughts and Temptations

That Night Harry lay in his bed thinking of everything that happened recently. The Order was reconstructed, his cousin was a witch plus the most likeable dursley it turned out,along with the Constant threat of Voldemort, The death of Sirius. On top of everything, everything he did seemed to remind him of Hermione,Sweet Sweet Hermione, He'll read a book then without noticing slip into a trance and think about her, Hermione loves to read books especially Hogwart,A history.

But the thing that caused him so much was the thought that she didn't feel the same way, for all he knew he was only a friend in her eyes. Those thoughts made his stomach drop,his skin would lose all color. And he would feel sick as if some dreadful bug was attacking him from the inside.

Then he suspected that Ron liked Hermione. He didn't know how strong Ron's feelings toward Hermione, but Harry at least thought that Ron's feelings were nothing compared to his own. He'd steal a hippogriff so she'd have something to play with.

When he'd think about Hermione he'd always be left on hard. Once he'd been wearing boxers thought about her and got a hard on, it hurted to be inside the constrictedancy of boxers so he took them off. All 9 inches poking in the air straight as a sword(A/N I made it short so it wouldn't be bigger than mine, which is 10 ½ inches). He hoped noone came in the room. He thought what the hell, so he started stroking it felt so good he'd been stroking hard and fast, what happened next was embarrassing, fast, and of all things an invasion of privacy. But he was too stunned to speak. Amelia burst through the door at the speed of light(so it seemed), she stared at Harry googly eyed, mouth wide open. Harry yelled her to get out she said great length, nice width before he slammed the door behind her. It was getting late, and he decide he wasn't hungry.

(A/N well there goes a peaceful summer.)

* * *

Meanwhile at the Granger Residence

As Hermione ate dinner she couldn't get her mind off of the Emerald eyed Boy-Who-lived.

She'd been thinking about him all summer and them some, although she let no one know it she was in love with him since she seen him at platform 9 3/4. She never got her chance to talk to him until they were on the train. He was in the compartment with some red haired, unnaturally tall bloke she later came to find out as Ron Weasley. Although she wanted to be alone with

Harry. She kept coming back to see if Ron was gone, she was using Neville's missing toad as an excuse.

Although she would never admit it to anyone or let anyone know she masturbated in the shower thinking about Harry two times. Although it felt great she thought it would be embarrassing if someone found out. So she, Hermione the masturbating virgin, vowed never to do it again. She got in the shower as she started thinking about Harry naughty thoughts came to mind. Its not like she never thought about it before but she never thought on it for so long. She'd been dwelling on the size of Harry's wand. She wondered if it was big or small, long or shot, skinny or fat, hell she never seen a real one just her cousins movies and the internet. She wanted him to be her first, her last, and her only. Well maybe not her only. Before she knew it the water heat went down and she had to get out. She got dressed in her nightclothes.

When she walked in her room she was surprised by what she saw. Standing right in the middle of her room was.......

* * *

Please tune in for the next chapter in A NEW LOVE (renewed)

Thats the end folks.

Please Review no ones reviewed cryingplease


	4. Dread & Dreams

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amelia Dursley. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. If you have ideas e-mail me at

Many people don't know this but Mr. Weasley might is a werewolf, if you don't believe me look at the bottom of page 488 and the top of page 489 in the ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, he says that the man in the next bed is a werewolf told him he had a friend that finds the condition easy to manage. George asked him what did he say. AND MR. WEASLEY SAID SPECIFICALLY"HE SAID HE'D GIVE ME ANOTHER BITE IF I DIDN'T SHUT UP"

And if nobody noticed SIRIUS MIGHT NOT BE DEAD. (BOTTOM OF PAGE 812)i say this because when voldemort told belletrix she failed, she said SHE WAS FIGHTING BLACK AND HE WAS BELOW WHICH COULD HAVE INDICATED BELOW THE VEIL,OR HELL WHICH EVERYONE KNEW VOLDEMORT LOVED(LOL)EVIL

THANKS TO MY 1 AND ONLY REVIEWER TRINITIS: THANKS I TRY TO MAKE IT FUNNY, BUT SORRY ABOUT THE FORMAT I USE WORDPERFECT.

* * *

(well not exactly standing)HEDWIG she screamed, she ran to the middle of the room and snatched the letter a little more roughly than she intended, when she realised what she did she apologized to hedwig,rubbed her head,and fed her some owl treats and some bread.

(Which she conveniently had)She ripped open Harry's letter with the quickness.

As she read what it said her heart swelled. It read:

Hermione

Thank you,thank you thank you, I love that book Very much. I want to know if you can make anything real with that book. If you write more than 1 item on 1 page will you get all of those items. If you wanted another book what would you write to make it happen. I have great plans. Guess what, something I never thought could happen happened. My cousin on my uncles side, Amelia, is a witch, yes a witch. She says she is in Ravenclaw. She says she never told me because it never came up. I thought it was kind of odd that I never saw her at school, I didn't think on it too much I just shrugged it off.

I've been missing you and Ron so much. I hope I get to see you before I rip my hair out.

Love You so much

Harry

* * *

(Back at 4 privet drive)

Harry had been in his room thinking about what had happened. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He didn't want to talk to Amelia about it. It was going to happen sooner or later, why not later. He was just postponing the inevitable.

At about 1 a.m. he decided to go to his spot out by the flower patch window, where he did his best thinking. But when he opened his room door he received a shock: laying on the floor by his door was Amelia, and she was creating an act of self pleasurement. Harry froze up on the spot. He was trying to say something or do something but the rest of his body wasn't getting the signal. He was powerless. But what shocked him the most was what she was saying, she was whispering his name.

He briefly wondered how long she'd been there, until his mind snapped back to it's original place. If he'd been trying to move earlier it was nothing as of now. He stood there immobilized and was even more shocked when he saw her cum, she whispered his name as her orgasm ripped through her body. As she made to stand she noticed him there. A look of Shock, Dismay, Lust, and Surprise flashed in her eyes. She was very surprised to see him, she hadn't known he came out the room, she was in the zone.

"Hey Har" she started but stopped when she saw the tent pitching in harry's boxers.

"Hi Harry" and "Harry Jr." she added sweetly.

Just then something racked into harry's brain. As the images flashed through his brain, he looked down at his growing manhood. He turned quickly and ran into his room. He locked the door and feeling some sort of grim satisfaction, laid on his bed, on his back of course. He stared at the ceiling for a good 2 ½ minutes........ Then he heard a sharp crack and a saw a dim light. Then felt someone's hand grip his manhood. He stared down at the person gripping his manhood. You want me and I want you Harry.

Yes..Yes I Do........................

A/N Sorry for taking so long. And thanks for the minimum reviews. I sort of had to write this quickly Review, please.I Have A Big surprise 4 u all. the person is not Amelia either.


	5. Amazement & Astonishment

SORRY I HAVE TO STOP HERE 4 VACATION. BUT HERES A TEASER CHAPPIE.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amelia Dursley. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. If you have ideas e-mail me at

Last Chapter:

Just then something racked into harry's brain. As the images flashed through his brain, he looked down at his growing manhood. He turned quickly and ran into his room. He locked the door and feeling some sort of grim satisfaction, laid on his bed, on his back of course. He stared at the ceiling for a good 2 ½ minutes... Then he heard a sharp crack and a saw a dim light. Then felt someone's hand grip his manhood. He stared down at the person gripping his manhood. You want me and I want you Harry.

Yes..Yes I Do...

Chapter 5:Amazement & Astonishment

Harry Potter was in a world of pleasure as he recognized who was doing it. He stared Hermione in the eyes as she moved her head forward and stuck her tongue out in the process. He braced himself for the pleasure that was soon to cum(pardon the pun) and when it did, pleasure it was. He would've came right there if it wasn't for what happened next. The beautiful, sexy, and cute face of Hermione Granger all of a sudden morphed into the face of Amelia Dursley.

"AHH" ,Harry screamed, "Amelia what the hell are you doin here."

"What in the hell are you talking about"

"Don't play ignorant with me, I said what are you doing here"

"I don't understand" She actually looked anxious for a few seconds.

but then she conjured up a mirror and laughed.

"Sorry about that" She Said

A Second later she turned or rather morphed into a split personality. The left half was Bellatrix Lestrange and the Right half was Voldemort himself. And just at that moment Harry's scar burst forth in a series of white hot pains. Then the ugly split being stepped forward and grabbed Harry's now limp penis, and everything went black. all he could hear was a faint screaming, and then the screaming progressed into a louder and louder sort of baritone & high pitched scream. And he woke up screaming. It was still night only a few hours later. So Harry just tried to go back to sleep and forget about the wierd weird dream.

The next morning Harry woke with a weird picture in his head. It was Hermione and she had her hand on his cock that wasn't weird, because he had quite a few dreams of that exact thing happening, what was weird though was the fact that there were some images of a mysterious looking figure that was strangely misshaped kept popping up, Harry didn't know what it was but it was really weird. He didn't try to think on it to much on the off chance he might find out.So he got up out of bed threw on a white tee and went to have breakfast before leaving.

Breakfast was a tedious and predictable affair. The same thing happens everyday. Harry just fixed a bowl of Trix and ate silently while Dudley watched cartoons on the t.v. in the kitchen. He wanted to be out of the house before _she_ came downstairs.

MORE TO COMEDIAGON ALLEYGRINGOTTSWHAT DUDLEY'S SEEN IN THE DEMENTOR'SHOQWARTSAND MUCH MORENEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
